The American Secret
by The Queen of Night
Summary: America is too large to have only one personification. That's why there's Alexia Jones, the Southern U.S. But she vanished twelve years ago, and Alfred's been searching for her ever since. And then there's Alexia Jefferson, a young girl who bears an incredible resemblance to Alexia Jones. But if she's who America thinks she is, he's going to have some trouble explaining...
1. Prologue: You need to know this

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Otherwise this wouldn't be a** ** _Fanfiction,_** **now would it?**

The United States was too big to only have one personification.

It was too diverse, with many different people and cultures in the north and south.

Any personification who would have bothered to actually _learn_ anything about the superpower would have realized this, but they only thought of Americans as stupid and lazy. They didn't think that there was anything left to learn.

They were wrong.

There was Alexia Jones, the _Southern_ United States. No other personification realized that Alfred only represented the North, they never bothered to think that Alfred could keep a secret.

Well, nobody except England.

After all, he had _raised_ Alfred, and therefore had raised _Alexia_. Even during colonial times, there had been a drastic difference between the south and north.

But he never questioned Alfred about his sister, so they assumed her believed that Alexia had died during the Civil War.

She hadn't. Alfed insisted he pretend that she never was so other Nations didn't try to learn more about America, and eventually discover the one thing that he tried to hide so well, the thing only Alexia could know: that America wasn't an idiot.

His happy, stupid, oblivious personality? All fake. As anyone who had learned America history have learned, many inventions used today were created in America. Many wars were waged in America, compared to its short history.

And the reason America ate so much? He had many people, and many of them didn't always have food. So naturally, he was constantly hungry.

The reason why he hid all this was because he knew that it would scare the world if the leading superpower was extremely intelligent, it would too dangerous.

And so Alexia had to stay hidden, only hearing about the meetings from her brother, never actually going.

Though from how Alfred described the meeting it was probably good for her sanity that she didn't go.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Alexia, also known as U.S. stared out the window, contemplating all these things.

Her brother America was at another World Meeting, and it would be another few hours before he returned home.

She sighed and turned on the television.

She went to the News, it was always best for a Nation to know what was going on in the world.

What she saw shocked her: A category _**FIVE**_ hurricane was heading straight for Florida!

Sure, she had known that there was tropical storm Ethan heading in the range of Florida, but that had been a week ago.

She had assumed it had dissipated in some of the island countries in the Caribbean.

As it was now obvious, she had been wrong. It had hit the Gulf of Mexico, and rebounded back to Florida.

She watched in horror as it neared the state on the map.

Then there was a flash of pain, and Alexia vanished from her room in the White House.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A few hours later, Alfred F. Jones returned from the World Meeting.

"Hey, Lexi!" He called out, using his nickname for Alexia "You'll _never_ guess what happened at the-"

He stopped because he had entered Alexia room, and noticed one very important detail: she wasn't there.

He then started searching the White House, asking if people had seen her, searching inside every room, even convincing the President to let him rewatch the security cameras. Then he found it.

He broke down in tears once he saw what had happened.

"Alexia," He choked out between sobs, "I'll find you again. Just you wait. And I won't stop searching until I've found you, I promise. You can count on it."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hundreds of miles away, in a hospital somewhere in Florida, a woman cradled a newborn baby girl in her arms, cooing softly.

"Alexia," She whispered to the babe, "That's you, Alexia Jefferson."

The baby shivered in her arms, as if it could feel the storm raging on the coastline of its new home.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Reviews are encouragement to continue writing.**


	2. School and Civil War

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia. They didn't except my 5 pennies.**

 _Twelve years later..._

Alexia:

 _Burning. That was the first clear image I could see._

 _Building were in flames, and I was almost blinded by the smoke twining off of buildings._

 _As I watched, people who I assumed soldiers marched to another building. They set it up in flames, without any sign of remorse for what they were doing._

 _I felt someone brush against my arm and realized that someone was standing next to me. He was slightly taller than me, but had many of the features I did: Blond hair, bright blue eyes, long arms and legs._

 _He stared in shock at one of the soldiers, and I was confused until I saw the soldier's face._

 _The soldier had light blond hair, almost white, and from what I could tell, purple-blue eyes. He looked extremely similar to the person standing next to me, almost identical. For some reason I felt as if I knew him._

 _The soldier caught a glimpse of us, and I could see something in his face: pain, but also determination. He wasn't going to stop what he was doing._

 _As I watched the buildings burn I felt this intense pain: as if my heart was burning along with the buildings. I could see pain in the person standing next to me's eyes as well. He must have felt the same way as I did._

 _Then a white building burst into flames, and a wave of pain traveled through my body, worst then any I'd felt so far._

 _I screamed, and the person next to me did as well._

 _I collapsed onto the ground, my body twisting in pain._

 _I screeched again._

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

I woke up, my head shooting from the pillow.

Where were the burning buildings?

I looked around, I was in my bedroom. I was safe. It had only been a nightmare.

But why had it felt _so REAL_?

I shook my head, and looked over at the clock. 6:30. Time to get ready for school.

I got up. No use to waste time.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"As ya'll may know, summer break is going start in two weeks," My seventh period (History) teacher, Mrs. Owen said to our class, "Now, we've finished all we're _supposed_ to learn about Westward Expansion and the Mexican-American War for this grade. Next year, you will be learning about the Civil War and the Civil Rights Movement. Many of you are sick of history, but I feel that it may be better if I scratch the surface of the Civil War to give you a head start."

Most the class groaned. I just sat there, silent.

I was usually _excited_ about History. Why now was I dreading it?

It sounds odd, but I felt as if learning about the Civil War was going to be extremely painful for me.

"-And so I'm going to give you a paper with 5 questions to see how much you already know about the Civil War," Mrs. Owen was saying, "And no, this isn't a quiz. It's just to see how much you know already. Now, I don't expect anyone to get a perfect score, but still, try your best."

She began passing out papers. When I got mine, I started looking over the questions:

 _1\. Who was the elected President of the Confederate States of America?_

 _2\. Who was President of the United States of America during the Civil War?_

 _3\. Who was President previous to that?_

 _4\. Who was the Confederate's leading military officer?_

 _5\. Who was the U.S.A.'s?_

It was multiple choice, so nobody would have to write the names.

I started circling answers, barely pausing to even think.

 _1\. Jefferson Davis_

 _2\. Abraham Lincoln_

 _3\. James Buchanan_

 _4\. Robert E. Lee_

 _5\. Ulysses S. Grant_

I stopped, checked the answers again, and gave it to my teacher. When we'd all finished, she started checking over everyone's answers.

Afterwards, she made an announcement.

"I must say, I'm surprised," She said, "One person actually managed to get _every single question_ correct. Congratulations, Alexia Jefferson. I've no idea how you managed it, but you did."

I stared in shock. How had I managed _that_? I mean, sure, I was good at thinking logically, but still...

"Now that we're finished with that," Mrs. Owen said, "Let's watch a video about the problems leading up to the Civil War."

She started up her Smartboard, and we began to watch the video.

As we did, the feeling of dread in my stomach grew.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Well,** ** _that_** **was fun. If you're wondering, all the facts I used about the Civil War were true.**

 **Reviews are my reason to keep writing!**


	3. America Still Watches

**To avoid confusion, here's some information on Alexia:**

 **Names: U.S. (official, as to not be confused with America), Alexia Jones (former human name), and Alexia Jefferson (who she thinks she is)**

 **Appearance: Similar to America, but lighter blond hair that's sorta short, and slightly darker blue eyes, she's also slightly shorter, and when she knew she was a Nation, she ALWAYS wore a cowboy hat**

 **Personality: Intelligent (not what you'd think, huh?), SARCASTIC, bold, but seriously easy to anger**

 **Okay, states included: Virginia, West Virginia, Kentucky, Missouri, Kansas, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, California, Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Tennessee, Alabama, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Hawaii, and Florida (I pretty much split the United States in half at West Virginia, D.C is neutral territory, as it belongs to no state)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Prussia's awesomeness was too great for me.**

 _During the World Meeting..._

America:

I sat in my seat at the World Meeting, tuning out all the yelling.

I could tell that nothing was going to be accomplished, like usual, so why bother listen?

As I sat, I tapped a cowboy hat, like the one you'd find around 1800 on my knee. The cowboy hat wasn't mine, despite what all the other Nations thought.

It was Alexia's. My missing sister.

As I stared off into space, ignoring the fight between England and France ( _AGAIN._ What was _with_ those two?), my thoughts drifted over to Alexia. What would _she_ have done if she were here? Probably slap them both upside the head, while yelling at them about being idiots.

I snorted. Yeah, meeting would be a _LOT_ more interesting (and possible productive) if Alexia was here.

But she had been missing for _twelve YEARS_. A blink of an eye for a Nation, but still, for me it was the longest years of my life.

Despite the Presidents (former and new) telling me to calm down in my search for her, I never, _NEVER_ stopped looking for her. She was my sister, the only one who actually _listened_ to me. Even Canada, my _brother_ , thought I was an idiot.

I heard yelling in German. It would seem Germany was attempting to get everyone back on track.

I mentally sighed, and pulled myself out of my thoughts. Time to put my 'ideas' out.

I fixed my fake 1000 watt smile on my face, and entered the conversation.

"I KNOW HOW TO SOLVE GLOBAL WARMING!" I yelled. I could see some Nations groan. "WE COULD TOTALLY BUILD A GIANT ROBOT TO REMOVE THE EXTRA CARBON DIOXIDE FROM THE AIR! IT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"

I mentally winced. I hated, _HATED_ to act like an idiot. I actually had some _good ideas_ , but I'd never be able to use them. Ever since the United States became a superpower, the Presidents had drilled into my head that I must _NEVER_ act intelligent in front of the other Nations. They claimed it would "be a global disaster".

But how I _wanted_ to. How I wanted so _badly_ to march up to the head of the table and shout out all my ideas for the world to hear.

Before Alexia had vanished, I would always tell her my ideas when I'd get back from the meetings. She'd listen, and offer her input as well. It wasn't the same without her: there was basically nobody to talk to, nobody to share my ideas with.

"That idea is _absolutely ridiculous,_ America!" England yelled at me, "Now, if you don't have any _good_ ideas, I'd advise you to stay _quiet_."

"Yeah, totally, dude," I replied, my fake grin still plastered on my face.

 _Why do I have to act like this? I've got so many good ideas. Why must I waste them?_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

After the plane flight back to D.C., the President loaded me with paperwork from schools across America to fill out.

When Alexia was here, it was _much_ easier. We'd split it in half: North and South. She get South, I'd get North. We'd get things done faster that way.

As I filled out forms for a school of kids in a small town somewhere in Florida, one photo caught my eye.

It was a girl, around twelve years old. I normally wouldn't pay this any mind, there were _thousands_ of twelve-year-olds. No, that wasn't what caught my eye.

It was her face.

Light blond hair, tall, dark blue eye. It was an exact replica of a younger version of Alexia.

I looked at her information:

 **Alexia Jefferson**

 **12 years old**

 **6th Grade**

 **Deepwater Middle School**

It then went on to list her address and grades.

I got a piece of paper and wrote down her address and name. Then I added:

 **Possible Lead On Alexia.**

 **Little sis, I'm coming.**

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **AHAHAHA! The plot thickens!**

 **What's America going to do to find Alexia? How will she react? What if the other Nations here? WILL I EVER SHUT UP?!**

 **Review please!**


	4. Family Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetilia. Or D.C., for that matter.**

Alexia:

School had gotten out a week ago, and I was already packing to go on a road trip with my family.

This year the trip was to Washington D.C., a place I'd never been to before. Naturally, I was excited.

I went through my closet, pulling out my favorite tee-shirts.

Finally, I finished packing.

"ALEXIA!" My mother called from the door, "We're leaving! COME ON!"

"'Kay mom!" I called back, "I'm coming!"

I grabbed my suitcase, and ran out of my room.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

America:

I walked towards this 'Alexia Jefferson" house address, my heart pounding in my chest.

 _Why has she been hiding from me for all this time? What if she doesn't remember me? What if this is just a mistake and this isn't even the right person?_

I shook my head. No. This _WAS_ the right person. It had to be.

As I walked towards the white house, a green car zoomed past me. I dismissed it.

Then I reached the white house.

The first thing I noticed was that there was no car parked outside.

 _Well, maybe the parents are at work. That isn't so odd..._

Then I entered the house.

And realized that nobody was there.

I fell onto me knees.

 _No. No! NO! ALEXIA! ALEXIA, WHY?!_

I sobbed, and realized that the car driving by must have belonged to this family.

They must have been going on a family vacation.

My chance at seeing my sister again had been blown.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(Still Alfred)

I have no idea how long I stayed on the floor crying, but eventually I managed to pick myself up off the floor, and look around the house.

In one room, which I assumed was Alexia Jefferson's was filled with a clutter of random stuff, but one thing really stood out: most of the nonfiction books that I could see were history. The 13 Colonies, the American Revolution, the Civil War, most of it had to do with the United States, but some were on other countries.

It looked like the kind of books that U.S. would read, to see how accurate the history books were compared to actual history.

Eventually, I made my way out of the house, and began walking around the neighborhood.

I spotted a twelve-year-old boy shooting baskets in the driveway of a house next door, and I made my way towards him.

 _Maybe he can tell me where the family is headed. I'd bet Alexia probably talked about it at school._

"Hey, um," I said approaching the boy, "Do you know where the family next door is headed, by any chance? I happen to be a cousin of them, and me and my family would like to meet up with them."

"Alexia never talked about you," The boy said plainly, "And I'm her best friend. She tells me _everything_."

"Yeah, well, she's never seen me before," I answered back, "I live up north, and I've heard about her, but its doubtful she's ever heard of me. Our families don't interact much."

"That'll explain the accent, then," the boy said, "So, who're you? I'm Connor Scott, by the way."

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Well, Alfred," Connor said, "Alexia's heading up to D.C. on a week-long vacation."

 _D.C.! GREAT! There's a World Meeting there this week and- wait. A World Meeting. How will I find Alexia, AND deal with a meeting at the SAME TIME?!_

"Thanks, Connor," I said to him, "That's all I needed to know. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well, Alfred," Connor said with a small smile, "Just tell Alexia I said hi."

"I will."

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

I jogged off to where I'd parked my truck, and started the engine.

I'd need to get to D.C. as fast as I could, if there'd be any hope of catching Alexia in time for the World Meeting.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Fun! Now Alfred's gotta race a World Meeting,** ** _AND_** **find a twelve-year-old-that's-not-really-twelve in a HUGE city!**

 **(And if you like Connor- don't worry. He'll pop up again later...)**

 **Review, please!**

 **:)**


End file.
